Akimbo Judge
The Akimbo Judge shotguns are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #178. Overview The Judge shotguns can be dual-wielded in the primary weapon slot for their greatly increased damage output at the cost of precise aiming, stability and the opportunity cost of being unable to use other primaries. All akimbo weapon modifications cost extra than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Tied for the highest damage of all shotguns * High concealment * Second highest base total ammo of all 155 damage shotguns, behind the Claire 12G * High rate of fire * Fastest weapon/draw holster of all shotguns * Unlike its standalone version, the akimbo mechanics force two shells to be picked up instead of one, which makes it more ammo efficient and makes poor ammo pickup less of a problem if one is diligent with picking up ammo drops Cons: * High recoil * Lowest ammo pickup of all shotguns ** Partially circumvented by akimbo mechanics * Low magazine capacity, and the lack of any magazine size-increasing mods most other shotguns have * Slow reload * Very Expensive * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage Tips * As with all akimbo weapons, a laser sight is recommended. *The Akimbo Judge shotguns are a viable option for Armor and Dodge builds alike as they have high damage, high concealment and work with the Akimbo skills from the skill tree and perk decks. *Despite their low ammo pickup, the mechanics of akimbo weapons force 2 shells to be retrieved instead of 1 when the player successfully picks up a shell, increasing ammo efficiency. Having Fully Loaded aced or having the Walk-In Closet perk may help with potential ammo problems. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower receiver= Skins Uncommon= Akimbo-Judge-BUFF.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Akimbo-Judge-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Trivia= * ([✓ Akimbo Judge | BUFF]) is a reference to the toy brand and the gaming community definitions of "buff" and "nerf". Trivia * The Judge is based on the Taurus 4510PLYFS, a "pocket-sized" variant of the , the real-life Judge has a longer barrel, bigger handgrip with a red rubber insert and a more squared frame. Due to it being classified as a shotgun, the in-game iteration likely fires .410 shotshells. ** The in-game name of the weapon might have either been inspired by the real Judge, or because of a mistake in identifying the base weapon by the developers. This is not unusual, as the Taurus 4510PLYFS has the words "The Judge" stamped onto the side of its barrel, which might confuse users who are unfamiliar with Taurus products. ** Unlike portrayed in-game, neither the Taurus Judge nor its many derivatives are legally considered as shotguns in real-life (anywhere in the world outside the state of California, as the baseline Judge is considered a short-barreled shotgun in said state), their rifled barrels qualifies them as common handguns instead. ** From a realistic standpoint, the high in-game damage rating of the Judge is highly unusual as the type of shell it uses, the .410 Bore, is currently the smallest marketed shotgun shell. *** The in-game Judge can be made to use 000 Buckshots, which is redundant, as the type of .410 Bore shells it uses is already a specialized variant of said buckshots. *** The Judge's shotshells are actually longer than the cylinder by a small margin, as can be seen when inspecting the weapon in the inventory. * When using any gadget, the rail adapter has a Brazilian flag on the right side and "Made in Brazil" stamped near the the cylinder. * The Judge is the one of three double action revolving shotguns in PAYDAY 2, the others being the Street Sweeper and Goliath 12G. * Despite its revolver design, the Judge is capable of being silenced, although this wouldn't be possible in reality as nearly all revolvers have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing. ** This is made even more implausible by the Judge/45PLYFS's barrel design, as the short length and small diameter of the weapon's barrel does not contain nor is capable of accepting internal threads to support a suppressor attachment. * The Judge is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, Raven and Street Sweeper. ** This is further justified by the fact that it is also the only shotgun featured in the game to not be able to chamber standard 12-gauge 00 Buckshots in reality due to its size. Gallery 20180427095720 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Judge. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)